


A New Way of Things

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to be in control. Gabriel is willing to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: Animalistic Behavior/Characteristics

Sam grabbed the angel's arms, pressed in close and caged Gabriel against the wall. A growl rumbled low in his throat as he bent down, bit along the angel's throat, over the rapidly fluttering pulse point nearly hard enough to draw blood. Gabriel moaned in response and Sam released his grip on one of the angel's arms to fist his fingers in the angel's dark hair. He tightened his hold on Gabriel's head as he pulled it to the side, baring more skin to bite and lick and mark so that _everyone_ would know this man belonged to someone.

When Gabriel grabbed his biceps, fingers digging in tight enough that Sam was sure he'd have marks of his own, his growl bit off to a moan and he didn't hesitate to take the angel's weight when there were legs suddenly wrapped around his waist, the wall and his grip the only things keeping the archangel from falling to the ground. It incited a purr of approval that the angel let him do this, let him have this control when it would be so easy to snap his fingers and reverse the situation on him.

Sam couldn't help his new need for control, the way he got riled if anyone got too close to _his_ angel. He knew he hadn't always been like this, had been more than content to take a step back and let Gabriel lead. But that had changed and Gabriel had reacted better than Sam could have hoped he would, let Sam pull him this way and that; and the angel didn't seem to mind all the new marks that Sam littered across his neck. Sam nearly purred every time he saw his marks left on the angel when they went out together.

When Sam was satisfied with the marks he'd left on Gabriel, the human pulled back enough to kiss Gabriel, all lips and teeth and tongue crashing together; he released his grip on the archangel's head, combing his fingers through the silky locks before winding both arms around, getting his hands under Gabriel and grabbing the angel's ass before turning them both and practically throwing the angel to the bed.

Gabriel's chest was heaving and the sight had Sam smirking slightly, the knowledge that he could cause such a reaction from an archangel stroking his ego more than anything else could have. Before Gabriel had the chance to do more than pant out his breaths, Sam was kneeling on the bed and crawling up the archangel's body, gently running a hand up over the angel's denim, pausing for a moment to palm Gabriel's cock through his jeans, letting the angel thrust into his hand for a minute before continuing the slow glide up, - as Gabriel whined at the loss of friction - slipping his hand under Gabriel's shirt.

Muscles fluttered beneath his fingertips and he moved up until he could pinch one of the archangel's nipples between his fingers, causing Gabriel to arch up and moan. Sam loved the sounds his angel made and bent down to nip at the spot right behind Gabriel's ear, growling his approval when as they thrust against each other; friction so perfect even through the layers of denim.

Sam had planned on getting so much further with the angel tonight, but there was no stopping him now and the way Gabriel was clawing at his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades beneath his shirts told the human he felt the same way.

He kept thrusting down, grinding against the angel and panted out his breaths against Gabriel's lips, low moans and rumbled growls filling the room around them as each grew closer to the edge. When Sam felt the tell-tale sign of heat pooling low in his belly, the angel's hands on him grasping at his shoulders, thrusts becoming more erratic between the two of them, he knew they were close. He looked into Gabriel's eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, a sliver of grace visible in the ring of color, and bent to capture the angel's lips with his own, mapping out Gabriel's mouth before pulling back and breathing three words against those kiss-swollen lips, voice rough and dark.

"Come for me."

The way Gabriel spasmed underneath him, how he breathed Sam's name like a prayer as he came, caused Sam to lose what little control he'd had left and he bit into the archangel's clothed shoulder as he came, vision whiting out for a blissful minute.

Afterwards, he slumped against the archangel and purred happily when he heard Gabriel snap, ridding them of their clothes and the mess and settling them under the blanket, Sam laying across Gabriel's chest, nuzzling and licking at the marks along the angel's neck, palm resting over the archangel's heart.

Sam felt lips against his forehead as fingers started running through his hair and he knew that Gabriel had enjoyed that as much as him. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face and couldn't wait until they could do it again, preferably with less clothes getting in their way.

END


End file.
